Udoskonalając kłamstwa
by Lampira7
Summary: Dwa lata temu Harry dowiedział się, że jest synem Snape'a starannie ukrył ten fakt. Ale teraz Snape jest jego nauczycielem Obrony, a Draco Malfoy coś knuje oraz Dumbledore umiera. Decydująca bitwa się zbliża i wszystko staje się bardzo, ale to bardzo skomplikowane.
1. Okropne wieści

**Tytuł:** Udoskonalając kłamstwa

**Oryginalny tytuł:** Practicing Liars  
**Autor: **Lomonaaeren  
**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Czekam

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Relacje:** Severus Snape & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Severus Snape/LilyEvans Potter  
**Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
**Beta:** PersianWitch  
**Link:** /works/990947/chapters/1955931

**Rozdział 1: Okropne wieści**

Leżąc na plecach z rękami założonymi pod głowę, Harry wpatrywał się w sufit drugiej sypialni Dudley'a. Pośrodku znajdowało się pęknięcie. Śledził je wzrokiem, dopóki nie poznał go lepiej niż drogę do sali wróżenia w Hogwarcie.

To było okropne.

Nie widział Syriusza ani swoich przyjaciół odkąd zaczęły się wakacje. Również nie skontaktowali się z nim w jakikolwiek sposób. Nie miał pojęcia, jak przebiegała wojna z Voldemortem lub co mogłoby się stać po tym, jak czarnoksiężnik zabrał jego krew na cmentarzu i pojedynkował się z nim. Czy był coraz silniejszy? Czy inni wymyślili rozsądne sposoby na walkę z nim? Czy bez Harry'ego mieli ekscytujące przygody i czy w ogóle za nim tęsknili?

_To_ było okropne.

Harry sądził, że odkąd wrócił na Privet Drive nie było jednej nocy, podczas której nie obudziłby się z głębokiego snu ze skórą mokrą od potu i ciężkim, głośnym dyszeniem. Czasami były to koszmary o Cedryku, ale było jeszcze gorzej, kiedy odkrył, że jego umysł był wypełniony czarnymi myślami i śnił o tym, że był martwy lub zamknięty gdzieś indziej na świecie, a wojna oraz _prawdziwe_ życie rozgrywały się w miejscu, którego nie mógł osiągnąć.

_To było okropne._

Ale bez względu na to, jak próbował, Harry nie mógł dowiedzieć się niczego o działaniach Voldemorta z mugolskich rozmów czy gazet. Równie dobrze mógłby zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi dla Dursleyów jak i ludzi ich pokroju.

Harry musiał ukrywać się w domu, wykonywać czynności domowe, czasami obywać się bez jedzenia i udawać, że było to kolejne lato, że nie zdarzyło się nic nadzwyczajnego. Po prostu wrócił z kolejnego roku szkolnego, który nie był bardziej niebezpieczny, ekscytujący lub bardziej frustrujący niż jego pierwsze trzy lata.

To była najgorsza rzecz w tym wszystkim.

_Jeśli tym razem wrócę do Hogwartu nie w humorze, to będzie to wyłącznie ich wina_ — pomyślał Harry z zawziętą miną, gdy odwrócił się i schował głowę w poduszkę.

OoO

Harry spojrzał bezradnie na kolekcje papierów, pudełek, starych książek i ubrań, które ciotka właśnie mu dała. Już zmierzała do drzwi i wiedział, że za chwilę wyjdzie na zakupy.

— Ale co mam z tym _zrobić_? — zapytał, podnosząc głos, by nie mogła udawać, że go nie usłyszała.

Ciotka Petunia wysunęła głowę przez drzwi do salonu. Miała na głowie kapelusz, który sprawiał, że wyglądała jak koń bez grzywy. Harry przygryzł wargę tak mocno, że prawdopodobnie zaczęła krwawić, ale ciotka Petunia jak zwykle tylko zmarszczyła brwi i rzuciła:

— Uporządkuj je wszystkie, oczywiście. Wszystko, co cenne lub związane z Dudziaczkiem na jedną kupkę, a wszystko co do wyrzucenia – na drugą.

Harry otworzył usta, by zapytać, jak powinien wiedzieć, co na jaką kupkę, ale głowa ciotki Petunii już zniknęła mu z oczu. Potem usłyszał, jak frontowe drzwi otwierają się, a później zamykają.

Harry spojrzał na stos i pokręcił głową. Jego wujek był w pracy, a Dudley był nie-wiadomo-gdzie. Prawdopodobnie popisując się przed przyjaciółmi._ Przynajmniej nie ma nikogo, kto by mi przeszkadzał _— pomyślał ponuro Harry, gdy zaczął przeglądać rzeczy. To było wszystko, co można było o tym powiedzieć.

Rzeczy, które dała mu ciotka Petunia, były pokryte kurzem, co sprawiło, że kichnął co najmniej trzy razy, otwierając każde pudełko czy kopertę. Były zmięte i wygięte, a większość z nich została napisana drobnym drukiem, więc Harry musiał zmrużyć oczy, by dowiedzieć się co to było. A potem większość z nich okazała się listami do ludzi, o których nigdy nie słyszał, starymi kartkami urodzinowymi, pudełkami wypełnionymi połamanymi zabawkami lub kolekcjami rur i metalowych klipsów, których Harry nie rozpoznawał.

Ustawił wszystko na kupkę do wyrzucenia, oprócz najbardziej oczywistych kandydatów do zatrzymania, jak gromadę zapomnianych banknotów lub fotografii Vernona i Dudleya, gdy ten był dzieckiem, gdy jeden list uciekł z jego rąk, jakby jego palce były zdrętwiałe, i wylądował na podłodze. Harry burknął i pochylił się, żeby go podnieść.

_Do mojego syna Harry'ego._

Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział delikatnego, zapętlonego pisma pokrywającego zewnętrzną stronę szmaragdowym atramentem, ale nie miał wątpliwości. To był list od jego matki.

Skąd to się wzięło? Harry usiał na kanapie z listem w dłoniach, wpatrując się w niego. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, że jego mama wysłała list do ciotki Petunii, gdy jeszcze żyła, albo że ciotka zachowałaby go, gdyby tak się stało. Może został przysłany z listami z Hogwartu? Ale nie, większość z tych rzeczy była starsza niż cztery lata.

Była jeszcze jedna możliwość, o której Harry nie miał prawie śmiałości myśleć. Może ten list był dołączony do niego, kiedy został porzucony na progu Dursleyów? Może ukrył się w kocu albo pod nim?

_Ale ciocia Petunia i tak by go wyrzuciła_ — pomyślał.

A potem uznał: _Nie, jeśli magia by go ukryła._

Siedział tak długo na swoim miejscu, aż usłyszał, jak otwierają się drzwi wejściowe. Harry podskoczył i schował list za pas swoich dżinsów, a następnie naciągnął na nie koszulę. List wydawał się bardzo gruby, gdy przełknął, pochylając się, by znów zacząć przeglądać zakurzone rzeczy, zastanawiając się, czy jego matka zostawiła mu zdjęcia albo pamiętnik.

Miał taką nadzieję. Chciał wiedzieć o niej coś więcej, niż to jak wyglądała oraz fakt, że poślubiła jego ojca i umarła za niego.

— Na całej podłodze jest kurz, Potter — oznajmił zarozumiale Dudley. — Mam zamiar poskarżyć na ciebie tacie!

— Odkurzę później — mruknął Harry i schylił głowę, żeby Dudley nie zauważył jego oczu.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz chciał, było wdanie się walkę ze swoim kuzynem. Dudley prawdopodobnie znalazłby list i zabrałby go. Zawsze robił to, czego Harry najmniej pragnął.

Dudley zaczął mówić coś jeszcze, ale wtedy odezwał się Piers Polkiss:

— Chodź, Duży D. Powiedziałeś, że masz w pokoju coś, co chcesz nam pokazać!

Harry powstrzymał swoje rozbawienie słysząc nowy pseudonim kuzyna i czekał, aż usłyszał Dudleya biegnącego po schodach z Piersem, by dotknąć rogu listu, gładząc kopertę. Wydawała się gładsza niż normalny papier, z wybrzuszeniem...

_Spojrzę na niego później_ — zdecydował. _Kiedy będę w moim pokoju i nie będzie szans, by ktoś mi go zabrał._

OoO

Nareszcie nadszedł wieczór i Harry ponownie został zamknięty w swojej sypialni z listem. Dursley'owie zdecydowali, że dzisiaj wieczorem znów pójdzie do łóżka bez kolacji. Wuj Vernon tłumaczył dlaczego, ale Harry nie był wystarczająco zainteresowany, by go słuchać. Był zbyt wdzięczny, że zostawią go samego na resztę wieczoru.

Jego palce tak mocno się trzęsły, że prawie rozdarł kopertę, zamiast ją otworzyć. Harry zmusił się do zrelaksowania i wziął głęboki oddech, zanim spróbował ponownie.

Wewnątrz znajdował się zestaw złożonych kartek papieru i jeden zapieczętowany list. Harry przyjrzał się mu, ale nie było na nim adresata tylko jedno słowo. _Przepraszam._

Zaskoczony, rozłożył pojedyncze kartki, które były skierowane do niego i oparł się o poduszkę, by móc je przeczytać. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu i potarł go, żeby był cicho.

_Mój kochany synu,_

_Mam ci coś do powiedzenia, co ukrywałabym na zawsze, gdybym mogła. Ale jestem niespokojna. Wszyscy powtarzają, że jesteśmy całkowicie bezpieczni w Dolinie Godryka, ale nie sądzę, że tak jest. Widzę cienie w moich snach i ciemność, która sprawia, że czasem myślę, że nie będę żyła długo._

Harry przełknął ślinę. _Mama miała takie sny jak ja?_ Minęło wiele czasu, zanim zdołał oderwać oczy od tego pierwszego akapitu i zacząć dalej czytać.

_Jeśli przeżyłeś, a ja nie _—_ chociaż nie wiem, jak się to stanie, ale myślę, że może _—_zasługujesz na to, by wiedzieć, kim naprawdę jesteś i skąd naprawdę pochodzisz. Jest wiele powodów. Możesz zachorować lub mieć dar, który można wytłumaczyć jedynie poprzez poznanie twojego dziedzictwa. To nie w porządku, aby zachować ten sekret. Jeśli nie żyję, jestem pewna, że James, Syriusz, Remus, czy któryś z nich mówi o mnie tak, jakbym była święta i tak naprawdę mnie nie znasz. Jest więcej niż jedna osoba, która powinna znać ten sekret. (To jest osoba, do której jest zaadresowany drugi list)._

_A może po prostu chcę się przyznać. Ten sekret prześladuje mnie w nocy i nie ma sposobu, abym wyznała to Jamesowi._

Harry zacisnął dłoń na kolanie. Co mogła mu powiedzieć, a nie jego ojcu?

_Przespałam się z kimś innym, Harry. Zrobiłam to krótko po swoim ślubie, ponieważ cierpiałam na stres wywołany wojną i chciałam zrobić ostatnią, dziką, nieograniczoną rzecz, zanim aurorzy kazali Jamesowi i mi wycofać się z pola dla naszego dobra. A potem, chociaż zaprzeczałam temu tak długo, jak tylko mogłam, zdałam sobie sprawę, że jesteś synem mężczyzny, z którym spałam, a nie Jamesa._

Harry nie mógł się poruszyć. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że przestał oddychać. Kaszląc, wziął oddech.

_Chciałem wiedzieć więcej o swojej mamie_ — pomyślał, wpatrując się w papier. Ale nie to. Chciał wiedzieć, jaki był jej ulubiony kolor. Jak brzmiał jej śmiech, czy złamała kości, gdy była dzieckiem i jakie zaklęcie najbardziej lubiła, gdy była w Hogwarcie. Ale nie to.

Przez chwilę był na nią zły. Jak mogła myśleć, że kiedykolwiek chciałby to wiedzieć? To nie było coś, co powiedziałbyś dziecku!

Potem przypomniał sobie, że nie wiedział, kiedy zamierzała dać mu list. Może czekałaby, aż skończy dwadzieścia albo trzydzieści lat. A może sama by mu o tym powiedziała, a nie przez list, gdyby przeżyła.

Poza tym, nie był już tak naprawdę dzieckiem. I znienawidziłby ten fakt, gdyby sam się o nim dowiedział.

Harry spędził trochę czasu na przesuwania palcem po prawym ramieniu. Czuł bliznę po nożu, w miejscu, gdzie Glizdogon zabrał od niego krew. Zadrżał i niechętnie zmusił się do przeczytania dalszego ciągu listu.

Ale następny akapit był gorszy niż lato u Dursleyów.

_Twój ojciec to mężczyzna, którego James znał ze szkoły. Jego imię to Severus Snape._

— Nie — powiedział Harry, ale nie za głośno, ponieważ po przeczytaniu tego, miał problemy z oddychaniem.

_Jestem pewna, że nie wie o tym. Dlatego też zastawiłam dla niego list, ponieważ wiem, że musi usłyszeć ode mnie prawdę za pomocą moich słów. Nie chcę zostawiać ci ciężaru wyjaśniania mu tego._

_Żałuję, że nie mam nic lepszego do zaoferowania, Harry. Ale prawda jest taka, że wyszłam z domu po kłótni z Jamesem _—_ zawsze się kłóciliśmy, ponieważ uważał, że nie jestem wystarczająco dobra w Obronie, aby pracować jako auror na polu i sądziłam, że jest zbyt lekkomyślny _—_ i poszłam do małej placówki, o której wiedział tylko Zakon Feniksa. Było to miejsce, w którym mogliśmy się upić i nie martwić się niebezpieczeństwem. Chciałam się tylko upić, Harry. Przysięgam. Nie robić… czegokolwiek innego._

_Ale Severus tam był. Był ukryty pod glamour, ale i tak go rozpoznałam. Zawsze byłam dobra w zaklęciach. Siedziałam tam, wpatrując się w niego, ponieważ myślałam, że zabił Chambersa _—_ członka Zakonu, pod którego się podszywał _—_ i wszedł do kryjówki, by nas szpiegować. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką o nim słyszałam było to, że stał się Śmierciożercą i podążał za Voldemortem równie wiernie, jak wszyscy inni._

_Oczywiście, zdrowy rozsądek uratował mnie przed takim myśleniem. Dumbledore natychmiast zorientowałby się, że Chambers nie żyje i ostrzegłby nas oraz zmienił bariery, żeby nie pojawił się ktoś o jego wyglądzie. W takim razie, coś innego musiało się tam dziać. Chwytając się całej odwagi jaką miałam, gdyż rozstaliśmy się w dość złych okolicznościach, podeszłam do Severusa. _

_Ledwie mnie przywitał, ale potwierdził moje przypuszczenia. Tak, działo się coś jeszcze. Tak, wiedział o rzeczach, których nie mógł mi powiedzieć. Tak, żałował, że nasze ścieżki się rozeszły._

_W tamtym czasie, to ostatnie wydawało mi się najważniejsze, chociaż później doszłam do wniosku, że Severus prawdopodobnie jeszcze nie wybrał żadnej strony i wahał się, grając po obu stronach, znajdując się pośrodku. Robił to na tyle dobrze, by przekonać do siebie Dumbledore'a, więc poczułam się bezpiecznie na tyle, aby upić się w jego obecności._

_Nie napiszę ci o czym rozmawialiśmy. To był rodzaj rozmowy, którą tylko my rozumieliśmy. Ale skończyło się na tym, że spaliśmy ze sobą._

_Rano obudziłam się przerażona. To nie było to, jak chciałam postępować w swoim życiu. Radzić sobie z kłótnią z mężem poprzez zdradzenie go. Użyłam zaklęcia pamięci na Severusie, a potem wróciłam do domu i pogodziłam się z Jamesem. Kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem w ciąży, myślałam, iż istnieje najmniejsza szansa na to, że jesteś dzieckiem Jamesa._

_Ale poznałam prawdę, kiedy rzuciłam zaklęcie rodzicielskie, gdy się urodziłeś._

Harry zamknął oczy. Chciał zapytać o wiele rzeczy. Jak mogła to zrobić? Jak mogła mówić tak otwarcie o tym? Ufając, że ją zrozumie i wybaczy. Czym był Zakon Feniksa? Co naprawdę Severus tam robił?

Jak mogła to _zrobić_?

Może w pozostałej części listu było wyjaśnienie. Harry przygotował się do dalszego czytania.

_Chcę, żebyś wiedział Harry, że nigdy przez to nie kochałam cię mniej. Żałowałam, że zdradziłam mojego męża, a nie tego, że się pojawiłeś. A żal związany z tą sytuacją zmniejsza się, bo jesteś dzieckiem, które znam i kocham, a nie wyimaginowanym dzieckiem, które by się urodziło, gdybym nigdy nie spała z Severusem._

_Umieściłam na tym liście wiele zaklęć i uroków, aby przetrwał wszystko, co może mi się przydarzyć i żeby zawsze był blisko ciebie, przemierzając odległości, jeśli to konieczne. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która może go znaleźć i przeczytać. To samo dotyczy listu, który skierowałam do Severusa. Ufam ci, że możesz mu go dostarczyć, Harry, ponieważ musi znać prawdę. Wiem, że prawdopodobnie tak nie myślisz, ale wierzę w to. Ukradłam mu jego wspomnienia, więc nie ma o tym pojęcia. Przynajmniej zasługuje, żeby znać prawdę._

_Wiem, że może zdecydować się, by nigdy cię nie uznać. Nie wiem, w jakim stopniu go znasz, jeśli w ogóle. Może powinnam mieć nadzieję, że jesteście dla siebie obcymi, ponieważ pomyśl o tym, co się stanie między nim a Jamesem, kiedy się dowie!_

Harry zadrżał.

— Tata również umarł — wyszeptał do listu.

Po chwili poczuł się dziwnie, ale nie chciał się tym przejmować. Do cholery, James był nadal jego ojcem. To on pokochał Harry'ego i umarł za niego.

Snape…

Harry pochylił głowę i ukrył ją w ramionach, kołysząc się lekko w przód i tył. W ten sposób pocieszał się w swoim schowku, po tym jak wuj Vernon krzyczał na niego lub po tym, jak ciotka Petunia ścięła mu włosy.

Snape trzymałby to nad nim niczym topór kata. Albo drwiłby i śmiał się. Lub wyjawiłby to wszystkim Ślizgonom, stojąc przed nim i wpatrując się bezlitośnie w Harry'ego, gdy uczniowie wpatrywaliby się w niego, chichotali i wyzywali jego matkę. A potem dręczyłby go bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przed całą szkołą, ponieważ byłby to kolejny powód, by nienawidzić Harry'ego.

_Nienawidzi mnie za to, co zrobił tata_ — pomyślał Harry, wycierając czoło. _Dlaczego nie za to, co zrobili oboje rodzice?_

Cokolwiek by się stało, byłoby to okropne. Jedyną dobrą rzeczą w Snapie było to, że przynajmniej nie miał powodu, by przez _cały czas_ szukać Harry'ego i próbować go torturować, tak jak robili to Dursley'owie. Harry wiedział, że jego krewni nienawidzili go tak bardzo, ponieważ zostali zmuszeni do uznania, że istnieje ich bratanek lub siostrzenica, i nie mogli uciec od więzów krwi. Gdyby Snape wiedział, że Harry był z nim spokrewniony, to zachowywałby się tak, że wujek Vernon wydawałby się miły i rozsądny. Harry nie chciał poczucia głodu i przekleństw oraz zaniedbania od drugiej „rodziny". Jego rodziną byli ludzie, którzy go kochali, jak Ron, Hermiona, Syriusz i Weasley'owie, a nie ludzie, którzy go nienawidzili.

Lub jeśli ktoś inny, prawdopodobnie Dumbledore, zmusiłby Snape'a do przyznania, że Harry był jego synem i nie znęcania się nad nim, to wtedy mężczyzna zrobiłby wszystko, żeby inne rzeczy stały się gorsze. Harry widział sposób, w jaki subtelnie denerwował Neville'a, zanim ten stopił kociołek lub zepsuł eliksir. Zrobiłby to samo z Harry'm. Wtedy mógłby udawać niewinnego, kiedy Harry by nie wytrzymał i twierdzić, że to była jego wina, bo zbytnio się nad tym zastanawia i sam doprowadza się do szaleństwa.

Nie było mowy, żeby to nie skończyło się katastrofą.

Harry skończył czytać resztę listu rozbieganymi oczami i trzęsącymi się rękami.

_Kocham cię, Harry. Chciałam, żebyś wiedział o mnie w najgorszy, jak i najlepszy sposób. Mam nadzieję, że ten list nigdy nie będzie potrzebny i dorośniesz pod moją opieką, bym mogła ci powiedzieć prawdę, po tym jak cię do tego przygotuję._

_Ale sądzę, że takie myślenie jest głupotą, biorąc pod uwagę moje sny._

_Mam nadzieję, że możesz mi wybaczyć._

_Kochająca cię, mama,_

_Lily Potter._

Harry zwrócił się w stronę drugiego listu leżącego na łóżku. Listu z _przeprosinami_ dla Severusa Snape'a. Im dłużej się w niego wpatrywał, tym bardziej chciał po niego sięgnąć.

W końcu chwycił list i rozerwał go na strzępy.

Rozrywał się z trudnością. Był jeszcze grubszy niż list do _niego_, a papier na którym został zapisany był taki sam jak koperty, więc był bardziej odporny. Harry nienawidził myśli, że niszczy cokolwiek, co pozostawiła mu matka, ale w końcu mu się udarło. Podarł list na strzępki, a potem złożył pozostałe kawałki na pół i rozkruszył je między dłońmi, dopóki nie został z nich jedynie pył.

Drżącymi dłońmi wygładził list, który zostawiła mu matka i schował go w przestrzeni pod deskami podłogowymi, gdzie trzymał jedzenie, które wysłała mu pani Weasley. Miał zamiar go zatrzymać. W pewien sposób był cenniejszy niż fotografie, które Hagrid mu dał. Otrzymał to bezpośrednio od swojej mamy. _Chciałaby_, żeby go zatrzymał.

Ale jeśli by mógł, to nigdy więcej nie pomyśli o treści tego listu.

Wiedział, co powiedziałby Hermiona. Zapytałaby go, czy był szalony. Łajałaby go. Stwierdziłaby, że Snape miał prawo wiedzieć i że Harry nie mógł być pewien, że będzie taki jak Dursley'owie. A jeśli przegapi coś wspaniałego przez ukrywanie prawdy?

Ale Hermiona przez całe swoje życie miała kochających rodziców. Nie miała pojęcia, jakie było prawdziwe życie na Privet Drive. Nadal uważała, że Snape był dobrym nauczycielem, tylko dlatego, że miała wysokie oceny na jego zajęciach. Nie myślała o tym, że byłyby one jeszcze wyższe, gdyby Snape sprzeciwił się faworyzowaniu Ślizgonów i dał jej takie oceny, na jakie _zasługiwała._

Poza tym nie sądził, że Snape spodziewa się i żałuje swojego zaginionego syna. Nie miał żadnych wspomnień z tego. Nie chciałby wiedzieć. Lepiej pozwolić mu przeżyć resztę życia w spokoju.

_Zwłaszcza, że to jedyny sposób, żebym również miał święty spokój._

Harry sądził, że po raz pierwszy podjął decyzję, która przyniosłaby mu korzyści, a nie innym ludziom. I od kiedy ten sekret miał znaczenie tylko dla niego, to nie zaszkodzi w ten sposób nikomu innemu.

Powoli jego oddech uspokoił się, a bicie serca zwolniło, gdy leżał. Złożył sobie wiele obietnic.

Aby myśleć o tym jak najmniej.

Zawsze myśleć o Jamesie jako o swoim prawdziwym ojcu, bo właśnie tym był.

Nie nienawidzić swojej matki. Zastawiła mu list, a Harry nie posiadał nic więcej. Wolałby mieć ten list z jego okropną treścią i wszystko inne co z tym związanie, niż nie mieć nic.

Starannie udoskonalać swoje kłamstwa, aby być przygotowanym na to, że ktoś inny uznałby, że zachowuje się dziwnie lub wygląda inaczej albo gdyby ktoś kiedykolwiek zasugerowałby, że James nie był jego ojcem.

I nigdy nie sprawić, żeby Snape się o tym dowiedział lub zrobić coś, co spowodowałoby u niego podejrzenia. Harry nie był jego synem. Był po prostu… kimś dla Snape'a do nienawidzenia i pogardzania, bo wyglądał jak swój tata.

Coś, czego Harry nie potrafił kontrolować. I Dursley'owie nienawidzili go i gardzili nim z powodu jego magii. Czegoś, nad czym nie mógł zapanować.

Harry zamknął oczy, uśmiechając się lekko. To był jego pierwszy szczery uśmiech w te wakacje, chociaż był gorzki i posępny.

_Nie przeszkadza mi, że Snape jest moim ojcem i nienawidzi mnie, ponieważ jeśli jest ktoś, kto wie, jak to jest, gdy krewni cię nienawidzą, to z pewnością jestem to ja._


	2. Lato rozpaczy

**Rozdział 2: Lato rozpaczy**

Severus odwinął bandaże i odrzucił na bok dymiący i zrujnowany materiał. Potem z kolby trzymanej w lewej ręce wylał na ranę zieloną, lepką miksturę i zaczął liczyć pod nosem.

— _Raz, dwa, trzy_…

— Muszę przyznać, Severusie, że doskonale się mną opiekujesz — powiedział Albus pełnym zadowolenia głosem.

Severus spodziewał się przerwania mu i nie przeszkadzało mu to w liczeniu. Dotarł do jedenastu bez żadnych incydentów i ponownie zaaplikował miksturę. Z cięcia wydobył się dym niczym z płonącej pochodni zanurzonej w wodzie. Severus wycofał się, by zejść z drogi cuchnącemu wyziewowi, który powstał, nie zwalniając uchwytu na ramieniu Albusa, trzymając go płasko z raną zwróconą w górę. Albus powiedział, że się nie poruszy. Severus patrzył, jak mięśnie drgają i wyginają się, pozwalając sobie na mały, gorzki uśmiech. Takie stwierdzenia były równie bezużyteczne, jak twierdzenia, że nie wzdrygnie się pod cruciatusem. Kontrola, którą umysł miał nad automatycznym odruchem ciała była tak ograniczona.

— Czy teraz będzie dobrze? — zapytał Albus, obserwując dym. — A może będziesz musiał zastosować więcej smoczej krwi?

Severus poświęcił chwilę na przyjrzenie się ranie. Albus czekał, zamiast żądać odpowiedzi. Pod tym względem był lepszy od wielu pacjentów, którymi zajmował się Severus.

— Czy widzisz linie otaczające krawędzie cięcia? — spytał wreszcie Severus, przesuwając palcem wzdłuż półksiężyca łuszczącej się, szarej skóry, która znajdowała się na łokciu. — Powinny być mniejsze niż są. Obawiam się, że będę musiał dostosować więcej roztworu pokrzywy.

Albus westchnął i potrząsnął głową, sięgając wolną ręką po cytrynowe dropsy. Nalegał, aby Severus spróbował ratować jego ramię, a zarazem swoje życie, w jego biurze a nie w ambulatorium. Severus zaczynał podejrzewać, że zrobił to głównie dlatego, że mieć w pobliżu swoje ulubione słodycze.

— Cóż, co musi być zrobione, musi być zrobione.

Severus uniósł brew. To była lepsza reakcja, niż miał prawo oczekiwać, gdy gdyż wywar z pokrzywy był dwa razy bardziej boleśniejszy niż z kwiatów. Odwrócił się i podniósł odpowiednią fiolkę, która znajdowała się na biurku z dala od stojących niedaleko srebrnych instrumentów Albusa. Pasta w środku byłą gęsta i biaława, przez co nie lubił na nią patrzeć, chociaż zapach był rześki i przyjemny. Severus ostrożnie rozprowadził pastę między palcami, a następnie jednocześnie przycisnął je do wszystkich szarych linii na skórze dyrektora.

Gwałtowny wdech był jedyną reakcją Albusa. Chwilę później zastąpił go odgłos zaciskających się zębów na dropsie cytrynowym. Severus rozmyślnie nie patrzył na oblicze drugiego mężczyzny, ponieważ patrzenie, jak ktoś kto miał dla niego znaczenie, a tak było w przypadku Albusa, cierpi nie sprzyjało jego koncentracji.

— Co próbowałeś zrobić? — mruknął, dodając kolejną warstwę pokrzywy, gdy uświadomił sobie, że bitwa między trucizną i leczącą magią prawie dobiegła końca. — Przysięgam, Albusie, jeśli to była kolejna głupia próba udowodnienia światu, że istnieje trzynasta możliwość użycia smoczej krwi…

Albus zaśmiał się cicho.

— Nie, mój chłopcze — powiedział. — Niestety, Tom ma do dyspozycji potężne artefakty ciemności. Próbowałem zniszczyć jeden z najpotężniejszych nie podejmując odpowiednich środków ostrożności. — Przeniósł swoje ramię i zniszczył część starannej pracy Severusa, ale na szczęście mistrz eliksirów zauważył ruch w odpowiednim momencie i przytrzymał jego ramię. — Artefakt był pułapką. Zadrapałem lekko o niego ramię, i cóż, oto tego rezultat. — Zerknął na ranę z zaciekawieniem, jakby chciał zobaczyć dokładnie, co się stało.

Severus ugryzł się w język i czekał, aż poczuł wyraźny smak krwi, zanim się odezwał:

— Dyrektorze, powinieneś poczekać, aż artefakt znajdzie się w szkole i pod barierami.

Hogwart mógłby, jeśli było to konieczne, dać dyrektorowi większą magiczną siłę, co w przeszłości bywało wykorzystywane od założenia odpowiednio zabezpieczonych laboratoriów eliksirów do obłaskawiania rozwścieczonych smoków)

— Miałem powody do obaw co mogłoby się stać, gdybym przywiózł ten artefakt do Hogwartu — odpowiedział spokojnie, a potem zamilkł, obserwując, jak Severus nadal nakładał roztwór z pokrzywy.

Zajęło to jeszcze dwie godziny, ale w końcu Severus był pewien, że trucizna nie rozniesie się dalej po ramieniu Albusa. Będzie miał paskudną bliznę, ale i tak skończyło się to lepiej, niż Severus się spodziewał, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył ranę. Odchylił się na krześle i wypił ostatnią fiolkę, którą trzymał w pogotowiu. Była to jedna z jego własnych odświeżających mikstur, która łączyła pobudzające cechy mikstury pieprzowej z możliwością jasnego myślenia eliksiru koncentracji. Energia wzrosła i mrowiąc rozniosła się po jego kończynach. Kiedy był gotów, otworzył oczy i przyjrzał się dyrektorowi.

Albus spojrzał mu w oczy. Ten wzrok powiedział Severusowi, że nie skończyli mówić o ranie. To było spojrzenie, które Albus miał zawsze, gdy zamierzał zmienić słabość w przewagę.

— Mógłbym umrzeć od tego, mój chłopcze — powiedział. — Umarłbym, gdyby nie ty.

Severus pochylił głowę i nic nie powiedział. To było oczywiste. Nie widział potrzeby reagowania, dopóki plan Albusa _nie wykroczył_ poza oczywistość.

— Myślę,… — mruknął Albus, obracając nadgarstek w tę i z powrotem, jakby podziwiał otwartą, podobną do ropnia bliznę, którą teraz posiadał — ,,,że właśnie w tym stanie mnie umieścimy.

Severus zamarł.

— Przepraszam, dyrektorze? — powiedział, gdy odzyskał głos na tyle, by formułować słowa.

Albus uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. Severus również znał ten uśmiech, chociaż nie wiedział, ile ludzi go poznało. Był ostry i lśniący niczym obnażony miecz. To był Albus, mistrz wojny. Człowiek, który uczynił wszystko, co potrzebne, by świat czarodziejów był bezpieczny. Nawet przed Zakonem Feniksa nie przyjmował tej osobowości.

— Tom jest zbyt ostrożny jak na mój gust — powiedział niedbale Albus. — Wiem, że zamierza w tym roku wykonać ruch, mój chłopcze, ale zamierzam kontrolować jego poczynania. Ujawnimy w formie plotek, że umieram. Nie sądzę, że Tom uwierzy na początku w tę historię, ale dopilnujemy, aby tak się stało, poprzez nieustanne inscenizowanie mojego „osłabienia" i także pozwolimy niektórym uczniom Slytherinu zobaczyć, że moje zaklęcia są niewystarczająco silne.

Severus nic nie powiedział na ten temat, ponieważ nie było tutaj nic do powiedzenia, ale prywatnie nie znosił faktu, że to uczniowie Slytherinu mają tu odegrać rolę plotkarzy. Wskazywało to na to, że Albus sądził, że ich rodzice byli w służbie Czarnego Pana.

Severus był szczególnie oburzony, ponieważ wiedział, że była to prawda.

— Nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób zysk z tego przewyższy naszą stratę — powiedział zamiast tego. — Gdybyśmy to zrobili, to wywołalibyśmy panikę wśród Zakonu i naszych sojuszników. Niektórzy, przyjmujący neutralne stanowisko, mogliby opuścić nas i dołączyć do niego.

Albus uśmiechnął się najgorszym uśmiechem, jaki Severus kiedykolwiek u niech widział. Trzymał teraz zranioną dłoń przy klatce piersiowej, a jego palce gładziły lekko skórę w pobliżu rany.

— To nie jest wojna, która zakończy się pojedynczą finałową bitwą, mój chłopcze — powiedział — lub nawet spektakularnym pojedynkiem, takim jak ten, który zakończył rywalizację między mną a Grindelwaldem. Będzie to wymagało czegoś… a raczej odmienności. Roznoszenie plotek da mi czas na wytropienie magicznych artefaktów na których opiera się Tom. I da ci pretekst, aby pozostawać częściej w szkole. Tom będzie potrzebował kogoś, kto postara się oszacować prawdziwy wymiar mojej słabości. Czemu nie mógłbyś to być ty, który jesteś już tak blisko mnie?

— Jaki jest prawdziwy powód mojego zostania tutaj?

Severus splótł dłonie przed sobą i spojrzał beznamiętnie na Albusa. Oczywiście zrobiłby to, co mu kazano. To była cena jego służby, odkąd po raz pierwszy uciekł przed Czarnym Panem. Nie zawsze był jednak biegły w odgadywaniu rozkazów Albusa. Pod pewnymi względami, dużo łatwiej było odczytać Czarnego Pana. Zapoznaj się z jego celami, wymieszaj to z jego szaleństwem, rozważ jego namiętność do zemsty, a nie możesz zbytnio mylić się ze swoimi oczekiwaniami wobec niego.

— W tym roku będziesz nauczycielem obrony — stwierdził Albus i obdarzył go uśmiechem, który zapewne miał być pocieszający.

Severus nie odpowiedział tym samym.

— Przypuszczam, że przyjmiesz Horacego na pozycję nauczyciela eliksirów — powiedział, upewniając się, że w jego słowach nie było żadnych emocji.

— Tak — potwierdził Albus. — Ale wracając do rzeczy, mój chłopcze, możemy wyszkolić uczniów, którzy będą potrzebowali umiejętności, jakie możesz im przekazać przed końcem tego roku. — Zamilkł, ale Severus nie ujawnił żadnych emocji na twarzy, bo nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby ułatwić to Albusowi. W końcu dyrektor musiał skończyć bez satysfakcji wyciągnięcia od Severusa odpowiedzi. — Wliczając w to Harry'ego.

— Czy nie jest wystarczające to, że jestem opiekunką Pottera? — powiedział Severus z rozpaczliwym znużeniem. Co pozwoliłoby mu u pokazanie swojego gniewu? Nic. To nigdy nic nie dawało. — Muszę też być jego mentorem?

— Przejmę tę rolę, ściśle współpracując z Harrym — powiedział Albus z ostrym brzmieniem w swoim tonie, nad którym Severus zastanowi się później i będzie się z niego cieszył. To była ludzka słabość, która nie zagrażała ich sukcesowi w wojnie, tak jak robiły to inne szaleństwa Albusa. Zatem była to rzadka uczta. — Nie. Chciałbym zamiast tego, abyś wzmocnił jego talent do obrony. Nasi profesorowie w przeszłości udzielili mu… niekompletnej wiedzy.

— Czy zapomniałeś i o moich wysiłkach nauczenia go oklumencji? — spytał Severus. — Nie rozumiem twojej sympatii do powtarzania i przygotowywania katastrof do wydarzenia się, Albusie. Można pomyśleć, że wystarczająco dużo ich dzieje się naturalnie, aby usatysfakcjonować cię w tym zakresie.

— Sposób, w jaki będziesz uczyć obrony musi się różnić od tego, w jaki nauczałeś oklumencji. — Albus wstał, co było wystarczającym sygnałem, że spotkanie dobiegło końca. Severus również podniósł się ze swojego siedzenia. — Na przyszłość zmień swoje metody.

Severus skłonił się lekko i wyszedł przez drzwi prowadzące do ruchomych schodów. Jego umysł był już zajęty kłamstwami, które musiał skonstruować, aby przekonać Czarnego Pana, że Albus naprawdę znalazł się na krawędzi śmierci i nie ujawnienia, że został zniszczony potężny mroczny artefakt, niezależnie od tego, co nim było.

Potem nadejdą kłamstwa niezbędne do nawiązania relacji nauczycielskiej z Potterem.

Nie pozwoli, by jego niechęć do imbecyla lub fakt, że Potter był katastrofą w eliksirach miał go powstrzymać. W końcu, więcej niż jeden członek grona nauczycielskiego w przeszłości wychwalał to, jak Potter był uzdolniony w obronie. Severus będzie czekał na swój czas i da Potterowi szansę na pokazanie tych umiejętności.

Kiedy ich nie ujawni, będzie miał więcej dowodów, by zniszczyć jeszcze jeden kawałek szlachetnej reputacji Pottera.

OoO

— Draco, to nie musiałoby się stać, gdyby twoja matka była bardziej lojalna wobec mnie.

Draco zadrżał i nie uniósł wzroku. Czarny Pan posługiwał się różnymi odcieniami głosu, ale młody Malfoy odkrył, że ten którego najbardziej nienawidził, to był ten łagodny i troskliwy ton, tak jakby Czarny Pan był naprawdę zasmucony, że musiał ukarać matkę Draco.

— Na szczęście… — powiedział Czarny Pan, a jego cień zakołysał się, gdy z jego głosu rozbrzmiewała satysfakcja, skapująca niczym jad — …twoja ciocia jest lojalna.

Draco wiedział, że rozsądniej byłoby w dalszym ciągu wpatrywać się w podłogę, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed podniesieniem wzroku. Kątem oka ujrzał ciotkę Bellatriks, która stała przy ścianie z różdżką w dłoni. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte i błyszczące. Spojrzenie kobiety było skupione na obliczu Czarnego Pana.

Mogła na niego patrzeć bez przerażenia. Draco nie mógł jej zrozumieć.

\- Kontynuując… — powiedział Czarny Pan, rozciągając słowo i zmuszając Draco do zwrócenia na niego uwagi —… po ukaraniu twojej matki, postanowiłem dać ci zadanie. To będzie _trudne _zadanie. Twój ojciec mnie zawiódł. — Jego głos zmienił w posępny i Draco odetchnął z ulgą. Było lepiej, gdy nie starał się brzmieć łagodnie. — Musisz zrobić coś, aby udowodnić mi, że twoja rodzina może być godna zaufania, szczególnie po… niedyskrecji Narcyzy. Czy rozumiesz?

— Tak, mój panie — szepnął Draco.

Zadrżał, gdy poczuł, jak potężna magiczna moc Czarnego Pana okręca się wokół niego niczym dusząca go ręka. Stał nieruchomo, starając się w ogóle nie poruszyć, ponieważ wątpił w to, że Czarny Pan chciał, by walczył.

— Ale dzisiaj usłyszałeś informację, która zmienia moje postrzeganie użyteczności tego pierwszego zadania — ciągnął Czarny Pan, wstając i chodząc tam i z powrotem. Nagini podążała za nim niczym cień. Draco nadal stał nieruchomo. Widział jak ten wąż zjadał pięć osób. — Masz zatem inny drobny problem do rozwiązania. Chcę, żebyś znalazł sposób na to by moi Śmierciożercy mogli wejść do szkoły, gdy będę tego wymagać. Czy _zrozumiałeś?_

Śmiech rozbrzmiał po tych słowach. Draco wiedział, że istniała grupa Śmierciożerócw, którzy uważali go za głupiego.

— Tak, panie — szepnął, żałując, że nie potrafi wyrazić adoracji jak ciocia Bellatrix i Nagini. W każdym razie, wykrzesał odrobinę zapału w swoim głosie. — Na czym _będzie _polegało moje zadanie, panie?

— Nie ma ono już żadnego znaczenia — powiedział Czarny Pan, a Draco znów odetchnął z ulgą, która zniknęła po tym, jak zadał swoje ostatnie pytanie. Czarny Pan mógł zareagować z gniewem, a wtedy los jego ojca otoczonego przez dementorów w Azkabanie mógł być tragiczny. — Ważne jest to, że wykonasz swoje małe _zadnie_ nie później niż przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego.

— Tak, mój panie — odpowiedział Draco.

Potem pozwolono mu wyjść z pokoju, który niegdyś był głównym salonem w rezydencji i przeszedł do przedpokoju. Nie zatrzymał się, by podziwiać siebie w wielkich lustrach wiszących na ścianach, zamiast tego natychmiast wszedł na ogromne schody prowadzące na górę.

Pokój jego matki znajdował się na drugim piętrze. Draco stał przez jakiś czas w progu i obserwował ją leżącą na łóżku. Czarny Pan nie rzucił na nią cruciatusa, ale eksperymentalną klątwę, która sprawiała, że jej nerwy płonęły z bólu, chociaż nie była w żaden sposób zraniona. Wciąż nie miała żadnych ran, ale nawet po kilku godzinach od narażenia się na klątwę trzęsła się z męki.

Draco zamknął oczy. Cień towarzyszący słowom Czarnego Pana spoczywał w jego umyśle.

_Zrób to, albo twoi rodzice umrą._

Czarny Pan nie powiedział tego. Nie musiał.

Draco zacisnął dłoń w pieść i powiedział sobie, że wykona to zadanie. Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby pomóc jego rodzicom i nikt ze strony Pottera nie przyjdzie _go_ uratować. Nie chciał, aby większość uczniów w Hogwarcie umarła, ale jeszcze bardziej nie pragnął tego, by jego rodzina zginęła. Zniesie to, ponieważ musiał.

I miał cholerną nadzieję, że mu się uda.

OoO

_Nie_ — pomyślał krytycznie Harry, obracając wciąż głowę przed lustrem w łazience. To nie było złudzenie optyczne lub przewidzenie. Jego rysy twarzy coraz bardziej zaczęły się zmieniać w zeszłym roku, ale teraz była _wyraźna_ różnica.

Przygryzł wargę i ponownie przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Potem spojrzał na zdjęcie trzymane w lewej ręce. Colin zrobił mu je na początku poprzedniego roku szkolnego, który był piątym dla Harry'ego, gdy wciąż pamiętał inne emocje niż gniew, ból i znużenie.

Kiedy Syriusz jeszcze żył.

Harry wciąż i wciąż o tym myślał i wydawało mu się, że bez względu, jak długo będzie to robić, nigdy nie dojdzie do innych wniosków. Winił siebie, miał pretensje do Snape'a i życzył sobie, by Syriusz wciąż żył i żeby opanował oklumencję. Dursley'owie w te wakacje woleli go ignorować, niż dać mu zadania do zrobienia, więc Harry nie miał nic, co mogłoby go odciągnąć od tych myśli.

Był znudzony swoim żalem i mógł coś z tym zrobić.

Na zdjęciu wyglądał tak, jak powinien. Miał krótszy nos niż teraz i mniej wyraziste rysy twarzy. Harry skrzywił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co to znaczyło. Wyglądał coraz bardziej jak czysto krwisty czarodziej. Jeśli nie będzie ostrożny, to zacznie przypominać cholernego Draco Malfoy'a.

Ale uważne studiowanie zdjęć i swojego odbicia w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy uświadomiło mu również coś innego. Nigdy nie przypominał za bardzo swojego ojca, pomimo tego, co wszyscy mówili. Harry zastanawiał się nad tym, dlaczego inni tak twierdzili i uznał, że była to głównie nostalgia. Wszyscy uważali, że byłoby wspaniale, gdyby wyglądał jak ojciec. _Miał_ również roztargane włosy i musiał nosić okulary, więc mogli zacząć od podstaw i umieścić wizerunek ojca na nim. Podczas ostatniego roku, Harry widział kilka zdjęć swoich dziadków ze strony mamy. Włosy jego babci były jedną wielką plątaniną, a dziadek miał okulary, więc równie dobrze te dwie cechy mogły pochodzić od rodziny ze strony Lily.

Ale teraz dorastał i już nie wyglądał tak samo. Harry nie sądził, żeby ktoś nagle obrócił się na korytarzu Hogwartu, wskazując na niego i ogłaszając, że był synem Snape'a, ale wkrótce zaczną się pojawiać ludzie, którzy mu się przyjrzą i powiedzą, że wygląda inaczej.

To było za dużo. _Nie chciał_ wyglądać inaczej.

Spojrzał uważnie na fotografię, wpatrując się w swoje oblicze, dopóki nie był pewien, że zapamiętał każdy szczegół. Potem skierował dłoń na swoją twarz — to było najlepsze w tym lecie, mógł praktykować bezróżdżkową magię do tego stopnia, że mógł ją w minimalnym stopniu używać i nie sądził, że ministerstwo przybędzie po niego, kiedy śledzili tylko jego różdżkę — i wyszeptał zaklęcie iluzji, które znalazł w bibliotece Hogwartu.

— _Flecto orem meum._

Linie, które wyglądały jak kolorowa pajęczyna, spływały po jego twarzy. Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to zadziała, ale powtarzał ostrożnie zaklęcie, upewniając się, że jego wymowa była taka sama za każdym razem. W końcu kolory zamigotały i zniknęły, a on wpatrywał się w kopię swojej starej twarzy.

Harry westchnął i patrzył w lustro, wyciągnął rękę, badając palcami swoje rysy. Prawdopodobnie istniało kilka różnic między tym, jak jego policzki uginały się naprawdę, a tym jak wdawały się poruszać pod urokiem, ale były one niewielkie. Ktoś musiałby stać naprawdę blisko niego i praktycznie w niego się wpatrywać, aby to zauważyć.

_Dobrze_. Harry dotrzymywał swoich obietnic, aby nie myśleć o swoim pochodzeniu jeśli było to możliwe i był zadowolony, że mógł przestać się tym teraz martwić. Będzie musiał odnawiać urok co tydzień, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Była to niewielka cena za bycie _sobą,_ zamiast jakiegoś brzydkiego nieznajomego, którego nie rozpoznawał.

Wyszedł z łazienki i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Praktycznie zapamiętał już książkę obrony przed czarną magią, ale to była jedyna książka, którą udało mu się przeszmuglować z bagażnika, zanim wuj Vernon go zarekwirował. I tak chciał się przyłożyć do nauki. Chciał być jak najlepszy w tym roku.

Wszystko miało się zmienić, ponieważ wszystko _będzie_ inne. Ministerstwo w końcu przyznało, że Voldemort powrócił. Harry dorósł na tyle, by wziąć udział w wojnie, a Zakon musiał to dostrzec. Harry był pewien, że nie będzie miał wystarczająco wysokiej oceny, aby uczęszczać w tym roku na eliksiry, więc Snape już nie będzie go niepokoił.

Syriusz nie żył.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy. Wciąż czuł się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył go w brzuch, gdy o tym myślał. Ostatecznie jednak stwierdził, że ciągłe siedzenie i pogrążanie się w poczuciu winy nic nie przynosiło. Byłoby lepiej, gdyby mógł jakoś temu zadośćuczynić. Jedynym sposobem na to było wygranie wojny, ponieważ kiedy się ona skończy, Voldmort i Bellatriks umrą. Albo przynajmniej Belatriks wyląduje w Azkabanie.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Jakoś nie mógł wyobrazić sobie Voldemorta w Azkabanie.

Chwycił książkę i przewertował ją, by dotrzeć do skomplikowanych zaklęć tarczy. Tym razem jednak mógł przeczytać kilka zdań, zanim jego umysł powędrował dalej od tekstu, który już znał, z powrotem do tego, o czym myślał jakiś czas temu.

Jego twarz zmieniała się tak, że zaczął przypominać Snape'a. Co by było, gdyby inne rzeczy również się zmieniły? Jego mama napisała w liście, że musi poznać prawdę na wypadek jakieś dziwnej choroby. Co jeśli był chory, ponieważ był Snape'em? Był chory na coś, na co nie chorowali Potterowie? A co jeśli, zmieni się jego magia? Wciąż wiedział zbyt mało i martwił się tym, że może pominąć coś, co go ujawni i nie zdoła temu zaprzeczyć.

Harry potrząsnął głową i przygryzł wargę tak mocno, że się skrzywił i syknął z bólu. Wymyślił plan, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Po prostu musiał być ostrożny. To wszystko. Musiał udoskonalać swoje kłamstwa. Wiedział, że nie był dobrym kłamcą, ale gdyby zaczął wystarczająco często kłamać, to zabrzmiałby naturalnie, gdyby ktoś próbował się z nim skonfrontować.

Jednym z jego kłamstw będzie to, że po prostu wzruszy ramionami i powie, że wiele osób zmienia się z wiekiem. To była wystarczająca prawda.

Mógł także powiedzieć, że nie wiedział zbyt dużo o swoich rodzicach, wyglądając przy tym nieszczęśliwie. Większość ludzi — chyba, że byli Malfoy'em lub Snape'em — współczułaby mu przez to i nie zadawałaby więcej pytań.

Jeśli zachoruje, pójdzie do uzdrowiciela w Świętym Mungo. Madam Pomfrey prawdopodobnie zajmowała się Snape'em, kiedy był uczniem i wiedziała dużo o jego chorobach. Harry nie mógł ryzykować, że rozpozna jego chorobę i połączy kropki.

I jeśli stałoby się najgorsze i ktoś odkryłby prawdę, to Harry sądził, że może walczyć o uznanie go za dorosłego. W końcu za rok i miesiąc skończy siedemnaście lat. Kiedy osiągnąłby pełnoletniość, to nikt nie mógłby go zmusić go pozostania pod opieką człowieka, który nim gardził, lub Dursley'ów. A niedługo potem opuści Hogwart. Dręczenie przez Snape'a za każdym razem będzie okropne, ale to będzie nic w porównaniu z dziesięcioma latami z Dursley'ami. Jeśli mógł przeżyć jedno, to może przetrwać i drugie.

Oczywiście _najlepszą_ rzeczą byłoby, gdyby nikt nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział. Harry nie zamierzał pozwolić, by ktoś poznał prawdę.

_I znowu twoje myśli wędrują tak jak wtedy, gdy próbowałeś się nauczyć oklumencji._

Harry pokręcił głową i znów skupił się na książce. Tak, w tym roku sytuacja będzie inna. Robił to dla Syriusza. Obiecał to.

Przez cały rok dotrzymywał całego zestawu obietnic. Mógł poradzić sobie jeszcze z jedną.


End file.
